


A Strange Assortment of Ashikabi

by VentXekart



Category: Half-Life, Sekirei (Anime & Manga), Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando (Video Games), Warframe, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Bondage, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Multi, One Shot Collection, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Plot Bunny Collection, Yuri, spider bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentXekart/pseuds/VentXekart
Summary: This is just a collection of Sekirei X-over one-shots and plot bunnies involving characters from various media (Mostly Video Games.) ending up as Ashikabi to one or more Sekirei.
Relationships: Clem & Musubi, Gordon Freeman/Matsu, Hidaka Chiho/Uzume, RC-1207 | Delta-07 | Sev/Yume/Karasuba, Rachnera Arachnera/Matsu/Yomi, Sahashi Yukari/Shiina
Kudos: 4





	1. A Man, Er...Grineer of Few Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first entry for a snippet/plot bunny collection I posted up on Fanfiction.net, I'm cross-posting all of the shorts that are currently up there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashikabi: Clem (Warframe).  
> Sekirei: No. 88 Musubi.

He was a man of few words- No, scratch that he only said two words a majority of the time, one of which referred to his favorite weapons while the other was his name: Clem. This was one of the results of a rare cloning mutation caused by the damaged genome of the Grineer which he carried alongside his former brethren. Although it did have its perks, such as the fact he was much more intelligent than regular Grineer footsoldiers and that he was a 'hell of a fighter.' in the words of his longtime friend Darvo.

Those perks came in handy when he had a new job: To travel to a parallel Earth beyond the void and scout out potential trading opportunities. He managed to travel through the void and end up at his destination unharmed. When he landed on the planet, he was surprised to see how...different it was from the Earth he knew in the origin system. (Slightly) cleaner air, no massive over growths, the water was significantly cleaner despite some odd climate readings, no Kubrow, and a heavy population of biosigns that weren't Grineer, Infested, Corpus, Tenno, or Orokin. However, the scanners did pick up odd sensor readings in an area of Japan, more specifically in a city known as Shinto Teito. Curious, Clem decided to take a closer look but as a precaution decided to hide his ship with a void mask and also taking his Dual Grakata with him just in case.

Little did Clem know how they would come in handy later, especially when he heard an explosion during his journey through the city.

  
"CLEM!"

  
He instinctively grabbed both sub-machine guns from their holsters and looked around, scanning for potential threats before he heard a feminine voice from above.

"Michi kudasai kara deteike!"

"Clem?"

"Koko Kara Hanare Nasai!"

"CL-" The air was blasted out of his lungs as he felt a humanoid shape impact his torso headfirst. When he lifted his head up, he saw a pair of white panties being exposed from the pink skirt of the guest on top of him. Too bad he wouldn't appreciate the sight like many males would...mainly because of the fact that the Grineer females he used to know dominated males like him. And by 'Used to know' he meant that he ended up killing them before they could tear him apart.

"Ah, Kou kara janpu ni settei shishono basho wo shitte ita..." The brown-haired human girl muttered as she straddled Clem's legs.

The girl had short brown hair with one strand sticking up like a cowlick, two bangs parting the side of her face, and a short brown ponytail tied behind her head with a pink ribbon. She was wearing a set of robes with a white top with long sleeves that showed the shape of her bosom what appeared to be a pink ribbon wrapped around it, a short red skirt, brown boots that went up to her calves, white thigh-high socks, and red fingerless gloves. Once she realized she wasn't alone she turned her head towards the strange armored male in front of her and then with a smile she said:  
"Arigato gozai mashita. Anata hane watashi wo kyacchi?"

"Clem?"

"Eh, Anata ha watashiga itte rikai deki masen ka?"

"Clem..."

This created an unfortunate language barrier between the two, he didn't understand what she was saying and all he really could say was his name over and over again. This upset the human girl.  
"Watashiha nihongo ga hanase nai-"

She was stopped when she felt a finger on her lips. She watched as the strange being with teal armor made a noise as if clearing his throat before pointing at himself-

"Clem." and then pointing at the girl in front of him, she wondered why she was pointing at him before the realization quickly hit.

"Ah-" She said. "Musubi!" She said pointing to herself.

Their attempts at communication were interrupted when a pair of girls appeared, both of which had black hair and were wearing outfits that would be considered scandalous by most. The girl- Musubi, began talking to the twins that were above them in the local language before they raised their hands with purple electricity crackling around them...That was unusual but then he's fought alongside Tenno before.

The twins interlocked their hands and did a foward flip down to the street where the Grineer Contractor and Mususubi lay, they let loose a torrent of electrical bolts that Musubi barely managed to dodge while Clem on the other hand did a quick backflip, and raised his Dual Grakatas once more before opening fire on them.

"Kuso!" one of the girls cursed before they broke off and then shot their own individual bolts that zapped the concrete sidewalk rather than hitting their target who managed to dodge in time by rolling forward and then continuing his salvo of rounds from his favorite weapon.

"CLEM!"

"Hibiki, Shutoku su hachi ju kara hachi, watashi wa kono otoko o shori shimasu!" The girl in dark purple yelled.

"Totta, Hikari!" Hibiki jumped over Clem and then decided to try and zap Musubi. However, Clem wasn't fooled by their tactics. He jumped in front of Musubi and took the jolt meant for her instead, he groaned a bit from the pain but then he raised his Dual Grakata and Aimed them at one of the individual twins. He didn't know what was going on between these girls but for some reason he felt the need to help the girl that literally crashed into him moments ago.

"Watashi wa atatakaku kanjimasu..." Worried that Musubi was hurt he turned around to face her.  
"Clem?" He looked at the brunette whose cheeks were flushed, and her breathing reduced to pants. Suddenly she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his torso before she took of his two masks, revealing his true face before she cupped his cheeks and kissed him. It was an odd experience for Clem because he felt something warm tickling his insides like a Zephr Warframe's Tornado. But what made it weirder was the fact that a pair of pink glowing wings emerged from her back as she let out a cry of...ecstasy, perhaps? The twins looked visibly alarmed by this and for whatever reason Clem couldn't really understand at the moment they had fled.

Soon the glowing wings faded away and then she looked at Clem and muttered, "These are the fists of my pledge. Crush the catastrophe before my Ashikabi."

Well, at least he could understand the local dialect. It was then that two things happened, the first being that a white-haired Asian man with glasses that seemed to be a carbon copy of Alad V personality-wise appeared on a TV Screen in a nearby store congratulating Clem for being a part of the Sekirei Plan and then giving him the run down of rules before talking about some weird shit about godhood or something. Clem couldn't care less about godhood but considering the fact that he and Musubi were now permanently bound to each other through means he wouldn't even try to comprehend he might as well participate. Besides, he may be a man- Er, Grineer of a few words but he was till one hell of a fighter. So, he decided to return to his ship with Musubi behind him, now he just had to figure out a way to explain this to Darvo without making him laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a translation of the Romanji though I would like to note that they might not be entirely accurate:
> 
> "Michi kudasai kara deteike!" - "Get out of the way, please!"
> 
> "Koko Kara Hanare Nasai!" - "Please, move out of here!"
> 
> "Ah, Kou kara janpu ni settei shishono basho wo shitte ita..." - "I knew jumping from that height was a bad idea..."
> 
> "Arigato Gozai mashita. Anata hane watashi wo kyacchi?" - "Thank you. Were you the one that caught me?"
> 
> "Eh, Anata ha watashiga itte rikai deki masen ka?" - "Eh, can you even understand what I'm saying?"
> 
> "Watashiha nihongo ga hanase nai-" - "I speak Japanese bu-"
> 
> "Kuso!" - "Shit!"
> 
> "Hibiki, Shutoku su hachi ju kara hachi, watashi wa kono otoko o shori shimasu!" - "Hibiki, you go after the girl, I'll take care of this guy!"
> 
> "Totta, Hikari!" - "Got it, Hikari!"
> 
> "Watashi wa atatakaku kanjimasu..." - "I feel so warm..."


	2. Dha Werda Verda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second entry that I added to the collection on FF.net, I originally wrote this one to celebrate the release of "Star Wars: The Force Awakens" and at the time I posted it up there I had a bunch of ideas involving Star Wars characters as Ashikabi too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashikabi: RC-1207 | Delta 07 | 'Sev'.  
> Sekirei: No. 04 Karasuba and No. 08 Yume.

He was the fiercest marksmen among his brothers and his joy of facing a potential 'hunt' was a testament to his abilities as a Republic Commando. He considered the fact that he was ambushed by droids and then seemingly flung from one Galaxy to another as one of his greatest failures and surprisingly one of his greatest blessings. He wondered what his mentor Walon Vau would think of him if he found out he was mated to not one but two different women of unearthly beauty and deadly grace, he already imagined Scorch's jealousy much to his amusement. He is RC-1207 or 'Sev' for short, former Republic Commando, and former marksmen of Delta Squad (Wherever they may be.) and he was the Ashikabi of two single number Sekirei.

The first being the gray-haired sword wielding Sekirei that was Karasuba, who after reacting to him as a potential Ashikabi tried to kill him. Sev never expected his first relationship to start after a women tried to decapitate him with a nodachi but at the same time she never expected him to fight back with his DC-17 (Along with its various attachments), DC-15, Multiple Grenades, and the wrist-mounted vibroblade of his Katarn armor. The result of that battle was that five floors of MBI Headquarters were demolished, and then Sekirei No.04 winging herself on the him before they both passed out from exhaustion. Afterwards though, they found that they were very alike yet very different from each other. They both enjoyed combat, they both went beyond their limits when fighting, and they shared the same grim sense of humor that unnerved MBI employees and they wouldn't have it any other way.

His second Sekirei was the brown-haired rival of his first Sekirei named Yume. When he was asked about how and why he became a soldier he decided to spill the beans on his origins, his training, and the various missions he participated in during the Clone Wars. When the Sekirei heard his entire life story, she jumped on him and started crying into his shoulder, not with tears of pity or sadness but ones of admiration. It didn't take too long afterwards for the Sekirei of Fate to convince him to wing her. Despite that her cheerful and almost carefree demeanor contrasted with her Ashikabi's personality, the latter found her presence to be refreshing and in fact it reminded him of his brother and fellow clone commando Scorch.

Because of his relationship with the two of them he was hired by MBI to be their handler as well as a leading member of the Disciplinary Squad. Although, secretly he came into contact with No.1 Miya and Takami Sahashi after the former requested to speak with him. What happened in their meeting would be taken to their graves, especially since Minaka Hiroto was assassinated a week later. He neither confirmed nor denied what had happened but both of his Sekirei knew that he was partly responsible for the crazed man's death. Yume was relieved because the Sekirei plan wouldn't lead to total Genocide in the form of a twisted game while Karasuba didn't care much for his death, she thought that his proclamations of godhood and miracles were utter bullshit. Still they were under Sev's command and were more than willing to obey his orders regardless of whether it was a job assigned by MBI or some mercenary work outside of Shinto Teito.

Recently, he was ordered to covertly watch over No. 87 and No. 88 as they slept in stasis. The reason being that a mole inside of MBI had disclosed information about the two young Sekirei being smuggled into the city of Shinto Teito by MBI. Fortunately, though, the intruder was incredibly pliable once he met the second-generation disciplinary squad and their Ashikabi before he outlived his usefulness.

True to the mole's word a paramilitary group brought down the plane carrying both No. 87 and 88. before its cargo was towed off to another location for whatever purposes they had in mind. However, they were unaware of a certain Clone Commando following them to their base and would unfortunately learn how it was never a good idea to mess with someone who was trained by a Mandalorian, even if they were a clone of one.

* * *

"Are the subjects ready?" The head scientist asked, his impatience written all over his bespectacled face.

"Subjects are prepped and ready to go, sir!" One of the soldiers said.

"Alright then, let’s begin." The man muttered with a sigh; despite the fact he was frustrated with the delays he was quite interested in what his team would find about these Extraterrestrials. He held his hand up and began a countdown both vocally and with his fingers.

"Start the first battery of tests in three, two, on-"

**_PRRZZT!_ **

He didn't even have a moment to finish before a streak of blue light punctured the right side of his head, splattering blood and grey matter on the floor to the shock of the other personnel in the room.

"What the hell was th-"

**_PRRZZT!_ **

Another streak pierced through a nearby guard's nose and then out the back his head, blood spurting out of his now open nasal cavity, this time a scientist traced the shot to a large vent on the wall.

"Hey, there's someone up th-" **_PRRZZT!_** "URGH!"

Another guard grabbed his throat after the third shot ripped through his Adam's apple, before he fell forward choking on his own blood.

"An Intru-"

**_PRRZZT!_ **

Another scientist was gun downed just after he slammed a button that sent sirens ringing throughout the base, his severed head rolling on the floor.

"Get him, don't let him get the subj-" **_PRRZZT!_** "EEERGH!" Blood flew out of another scientist's mouth as a gut shot led to the fifth casualty.

Four of the guards aimed their guns and unleashed several rounds upon the ventilation grid, hoping to eliminate the interloper with extreme prejudice. A short barrage later and they decided to cease fire after the protective cover of the vent fell to the ground riddled with bullet holes. The first of the four was about to peek into the shaft but a small metallic cylinder came out of there and then detonated with a blue pulse that sent jolts of electricity throughout the room shorting out the lighting and circuitry of the various equipment and sending the remaining guards and scientists into agonized jitters and convulsions before they finally passed on.

Sev slid out of the vent, his blue T-shaped visor providing a glow in the slight darkness. He did a quick sweep of the room and once satisfied that it was secure nodded to himself and quickly checked both Sekirei who were probably ten or younger.

He placed two of his fingers against No. 88 carotid artery and after finding a pulse as well as hearing her unobstructed breathing he did the same for No. 87. Despite the fact that their clothes were in tatters they were both alive and healthy, the commando made it just in time to prevent their deaths at the hands of some cold-hearted scientists. Now all he had to do was wait for Yume and-

He heard one of the doors open nearby and turned quickly to face a potential foe but speak of the devil it was the Sekirei he just thought of.

"The area is secure, they're both alright. I managed to take those fierfeks out before they could anything to those two girls."

Yume nodded with a relieved smile and pulled No.88 into her arms and cradled her bridal style while Sev Hauled No.87 into the crook of his right arm while his left was occupied by his DC-15.

When they reached the surface, they were met by Karasuba and pile of corpses laying in front of her.

"Hey, Yu-Chan, Sev-Sama. You two didn't stop me so I killed them all. It was boring though; they were so weak!"

Sev chuckled under his breath. He knew she could be as bloodthirsty as he was, which lead to several occasions where collateral damage was often high but in this case, he didn't really care. After all, he managed to kill several of the soldiers and scientists without getting so much as a scratch! It was disappointing because he often enjoyed targets that could put up a fight or struggle when they were in the holographic crosshairs of his DC-17 with its sniper attachment. Fortunately, though he had a solution to all of that.

"Kara'Ika, I'll make it up to you and Yum'Ika with a spar. That sound good?"

Kara's smile widened significantly after hearing that while Yume gave a nod of approval despite how she didn't look her fellow Sekirei in the eyes. They often had spectacular 'spars' in several sanctioned areas of Shinto Teito, their favorite being some of the derelict buildings that dotted the city, it often ended up with all three of them tired and in Karasuba's case, aroused.

Despite the collateral damage and the disappointment from the Republic Commando and the Black Sekirei, both No.88 and No.87 were safe and unharmed which meant that the Disciplinary Squad's mission was successful.

* * *

Takami Sahashi, current CEO of MBI was relieved to hear that the two fledgling Sekirei were unharmed by those bastards who would've experimented on them, even though they were CHILDREN, something that she found utterly despicable as both a scientist and a mother. Perhaps it was for those reasons she didn't berate the Disciplinary Squad again for yet another case of unnecessary casualties and collateral damage.

Funny, now that she thought about it there was absolutely no way in hell that the Sekirei Plan could've ended prematurely if that Clone Commando hadn't arrived. All they did for him was a little bit of gene therapy to halt his accelerated aging as well as providing him with a job and he did some dirty work for MBI as well as keeping the Disciplinary Squad on a leash. Her thoughts then turned to the two rescued Sekirei. As soon as they were awake, the tuners for No.87 and No.88 would begin their adjustments on the little ones to prepare them for their future release without having to be participants in the late Minaka Hiroto's game.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a howl that sent shivers of fear and irritation down her spine. She groaned, knowing that it was the sound of a certain member of the Disciplinary Squad rather than a wolf like most people would believe. How Sev managed to make Karasuba howl like that in the middle of a 'Disciplinary Threesome' as some would call it, she would never know!

Although, most likely it was the result of the strenuous training that clone went through in his youth. Speaking of that, she would have to inform them about the potential for future members of the Disciplinary Squad. She wondered how they would turn out...if they survived the Mandalorian training exercises of course.


	3. Unforeseen Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third entry from the collection on fanfiction.net. I wrote this one after playing through part of Black Mesa and at the time I also had ideas for both Barney Calhoun and Adrian Shepherd but I never did write anything involving the two of them becoming Ashikabi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashikabi: Gordon Freeman (Half-Life)  
> Sekirei: No. 2 Matsu

It’s been two months since she started work at the Black Mesa Research Facility and it has been nearly a year since she left Shinto Teito. What originally started as Sekirei No. 02 Matsu stealing the Jinki from under MBI's nose ended up with her fleeing the country of Japan to avoid facing punishment from the disciplinary squad. She didn't have much on her except for some clothes provided by Miya, a backpack, some toiletries, a falsified ID as well as the stolen Jinki. However, that changed as soon as she reached the United States. It wasn't difficult for her to find a library where she could privately set up qualifications for herself and cover her tracks so that she wouldn't be found by MBI in the future, she also took the liberty of siphoning some funds for herself...most of it from less-than-reputable sources but in the end she would have a fake diploma, a new residence, and a place of employment as well as disabling the satellite tracker under her skin.

That place of course was the Black Mesa Research Facility in the desert of New Mexico. She started her work as a computer scientist and IT specialist in Sector D - Administration, however after four months several of the higher-ups noticed how knowledgeable and skilled, she was outside of her occupation that a few of them decided to promote her and transfer her to Sector E. It was then that she found out that the Sekirei weren't the only alien race that mankind had met. Black Mesa had been working with Quantum Displacement or in layman's terms 'Teleportation' and when they were developing the technologies for it they discovered a 'Borderworld' of sorts, it was filled with islands of various sizes that were floating inside of a large nebular void. Several expeditions were sent into this realm and a variety of specimens were brought back ranging from Fauna to Flora to Materials unlike anything humans (or Sekirei) have seen before.

A part of her wanted to send some data about how Black Mesa discovered alien life before MBI to Minaka Hiroto just to crush his enormous ego and his delusions of 'The Age Of Gods' but she held back because not only did she want to learn more about these entities but she also didn't want the Disciplinary Squad to track her down.

Unfortunately, MBI and the Disciplinary Squad would be the least of her problems...

* * *

For some reason Matsu had a bad feeling when she woke up this morning, she didn't know if it was a gut instinct or her prior experience with eluding MBI nagging her but she had the feeling shit would hit the fan and she had no idea why. For the first couple of hours since she awoke, everything seemed to be normal nothing major happening except for the upcoming test of one of the purest and largest specimen of the crystals found in the borderworld. She was called down from Sector E to Sector C to assist in the test at the Anomalous Materials lab. She was in a separate laboratory from the test chamber, in front of a desktop computer with multiple applications already running, one of which was the security cam footage which she used to track the man who would be in the test chamber today, Gordon Freeman. From what she knew, he was a man of few words and a student of Dr. Kleiner whom was an employee at this facility beforehand. He graduated from MIT as a Ph.D in Theoretical Physics, he was trained in the use of the Hazardous Environment Suit much like she was, he had no living relatives, and for all intents and purposes a loner.

Although a part of her had to admit he looked attractive at the age of twenty-seven, standing at a height of 5'6 with his auburn hair and goatee as well as his bright green eyes that were framed by his rectangular glasses. She felt a slight flutter in her chest and face before she shook her head and tried to focus on her work despite the fact, she still took a few glances at him...She didn't know why but she was oddly interested in the Seattle-native.

As she tracked him, she noticed that he was running late for the experiment, she had heard from the resident beer-loving security guard Barney Calhoun that he had a record of tardiness. He made his way to the locker rooms at a casual pace, although Matsu had to hold back her cackling when she saw him ruin Dr. Magnusson's Microwave Casserole, and having met the hothead herself a while back she could say that he probably deserved it. His activity afterwards was normal, he grabbed his HEV suit with the standard orange coloring (minus the helmet of course), grabbed the battery for it in his locker before making his way down to the observation room where he was berated by one scientist for being late and then being led down by Isaac Kleiner and Eli Vance.

So far, nothing out of the ordinary. Although when he reached the airlock she saw two scientists briefing him, she couldn't hear what they were saying but she picked up a few things by lip-reading both scientists, mainly: 'Resonance Cascade', 'Potentially the most unstable...', 'and nothing can go wrong.'. The first thing she picked up rang some alarm bells inside of her head making the bad feeling inside of her swell up again, she also felt a bit of anxiety in her chest as well.

"Dr. Hasegawa?" She nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard one of her colleagues call her name, or at least the surname she forged for her alias.

"Doctor, we're beginning the test."

"R-Right, Sorry about that...I was just thinking about a different experiment..."

She shook her head, watching a few of the applications she had up and running show normal diagnostic readings, she also heard the scientists operating the test equipment as they continued.

"Overhead capacitors to one-oh-five percent."

She heard a short rumble from the transmissions coming from the Test Chamber and she also felt it beneath her feet. She gulped a little, the anxiety was sputtering about as if she had butterflies in her stomach only instead of nervousness, she felt a hint of dread.

"Uh, it’s probably not a problem, probably, but I'm showing a small discrepancy in..."

The scientist she heard on the transmission paused before continuing.

"Well, no, it's well within acceptable bounds again. Sustaining Sequence."

"I've just been informed that the sample is ready, Gordon. It should be coming up to you any moment now. Look to the delivery system for your specimen."

Matsu's hands were sweating a bit, this was what she was trained to do but...She had a seriously bad feeling about all of this. Which was why she was doing the math again on her console and after correcting some of the minor errors that those humans made all of the color drained from her face.

"Standard insertion for a non-standard specimen. Go ahead Gordon, slot the carrier into the analysis port."

They had made more than just a minor miscalculation; in fact they made a major miscalculation about the entire test! She swiftly grabbed her headset and she was ready to stop this before shit hit the fan...

"ABORT THE TEST! ABOR-"

...but she was too late, the first thing she saw on her screen was a flash of green in the middle of the analysis port before the arms folded around it, trapping the specimen inside while the phase one and two emitters still continued to work.

"WHOA!"

"GORDON GET AWAY FROM THE BEAM!"

"NO!"

"SHUTTING DOWN! ATTEMPTING SHUTDOWN..I-IT'S NOT SHUTTING DOWN!"

"OH NO!"

She heard the screams from the test chamber and she already felt the beginning of the feedback from this resonance cascade.

"GET DOWN!" One of the other scientists screamed out as the Sekirei barely managed to dodge her console exploding on her face, her co-worker was not so lucky as the flesh from his face was burnt off with a shriek of agony!

Rips between the Borderworld and their universe burst through the air in greens, whites, yellows, and a kaleidoscope of electricity and raw energy that began to rip through the facility!

She saw an explosion of energy on the screen showing the test chamber as particles of an unknown energy were inhaled into the access port while bolts of energy ripped through the metallic walls and equipment that were now starting to rain down on its lone inhabitant, the scientist Gordon Freeman. In a moment of clarity, Matsu saw a beam rip from one of the nearby equipment towar-

Darkness...where was she? Was this death? She didn't feel cold...she could still feel her body especially her heart which was beating out of control. She could hear her own panicked breathing as she tried to claw, run, or jump. Something to get out of this accursed blackne-

She found herself falling, no ground beneath her, she wasn't even in the room she was in minutes ago! She was falling to her death towards the metallic surface of the test chamber! She closed her eyes and prepared for the impa-

Another crackle of electricity, she knew she was alive but when she opened her eyes, she let out a gasp. She didn't know where she was or what the hell she was sitting on but there were nebular clouds and several asteroid-like objects floating through the void and when she looked down she saw a massive quadruped with armored legs like a spider and a giant fleshy sack beneath it. Matsu would've laughed at the sight of it because it reminded the more perverse part of her mind of a male reproductive organ but instead she was screaming as it roared and charged towards her, intend on trampling her very existence into-

Another flash of green and Sekirei No. 2 found herself in front of four beings that she recognized from a dissection she watched once...Only, she was staring at the living, BREATHING specimens rather than the cadavers that were often found on the sterile surgical tables used by personnel for...unethical experiments.

She heard the beings chanting at her in some unknown language before she felt everything around her including her consciousness fade away into darkness...

* * *

Matsu awoke with one of the worse splitting headaches she had since that one drinking contest with Kazehana. But upon seeing the ruined laboratory, her half-lidded eyes burst fully open...

_'By the Jinki...what have we done?'_

That reminded her, she quickly dove into her pockets only to sigh in relief when she found that damned Jinki that had gotten her into this mess in the first place was still with her. As much as she would want to throw it away and forget she never had it she didn't want anyone...or anything getting their hands on it. She peeped out of her temporary resting place to see that the entire room was in shambles with consoles destroyed and corpses littering the room, to the point that the smell of blood almost sickened her.

However, she was no stranger to conflict as she had been with the first disciplinary squad when Kamikura Island came under attack by the human armies several years ago. True, she wasn't the strongest of her sisters but as a brain-type Sekirei she was the smartest and she knew how to survive in situations such as this. The first thing she needed to do though was to find a weapon and if possible, body armor. Thankfully though she managed to loot a Glock 17 pistol off the corpse of one of the security guards. It was a shame his vest and helmet were in such a bad shape or she would have some semblance of protection but at least she had something to kill any potential threats.

Nodding to herself she crept out of the lab and peaked out into the hallway. The sirens and fire alarms were going off and much to her displeasure the fire sprinklers were spraying water all over the place. Despite now having her science team uniform soaked she pressed forward, passing by the corpse of an unfortunate scientist who laid on his side, his body facing the wall while blood pooled from his body. _Poor Bastard._ She thought to herself.

She made a left turn and saw what appeared to be another scientist with a bloodied lab coat kneeling over the body of a peer but...something seemed off about whoever this was. Making her way forward she called out to the scientist.

"Hey...Hey, you there! Are you okay?"

Immediately, the subject stopped and immediately stood up on both legs and turned to face forward. The scientist...or what used to be one was now twisted and deformed, with the skin of the arms now partially translucent with necrotic growths and muscles rippling beneath it, its fingers were extended into sharp fleshy claws, its chest was split open with ribs splayed about like teeth revealing mutated organs and growths, and finally there was a four-legged tick-like creature adhered to the head. The creature gurgled and groaned but it didn't get the chance to attack once Matsu pulled the trigger on her Glock. One shot nicked the creature's shoulder, spraying yellow mist off it, another shot hit its chest, but then the last three struck the tick-like monstrosity detaching it from its host as it bled onto the floor.

"God damn parasites!" Matsu growled. Headcrabs were probably one of the first primitive lifeforms to be scrounged up from Xen and despite their small size they weren't to be trifled with. They literally pounced at humanoid targets, latched onto their skulls, pierced through their cranium with their beaks and then they would take control of their hosts nervous systems before mutating their bodies into something that was a zombie. She wouldn't wish that for her enemies...except for Minaka Hiroto and maybe Karasuba...Hell, the latter would probably enjoy it!

Sighing to herself she decided to move on, ignoring the sight of the host with his (or her) head split open and deformed by those monsters.

It was a little while later that she found herself in another sector, having only encountered a few more zombies and headcrabs that were easily dispatched with her pistol. She heard a gurgle and immediately aimed her pistol at the sound, only to find another scientist who was barely alive and fruitlessly clutching his bleeding wounds. Matsu cursed and holstered the pistol running up to him, to try and admit some form of first aid.

"Hold on, I'll get you a medki-"

"D-Don't bother trying to save m-me, I've been hurt pretty badly...Doctor H-Hasegawa, I-I know it doesn't seem like much but if you can make it to the Lambda Complex you might have a chance of helping the team down there clean up this mess." He coughed up a sliver of blood. "I-It's dangerous out there with those things though...But I can at least get you something that can help you survive..." The scientist stood up steadily, his wound trickling blood before he turned to a sliding door beside him and input a quick code key. The door let out a beep of confirmation before it opened, revealing a chamber that was more or less untouched by the infestation.

"Y-You can go ahead and use one of those Hazard Suits, just make sure you charge it up before you go..." Another cough, this one heavier and hoarser. "...a-and by god keep that suit on until you're in...the...clear..." With a short groan he fell on his side with more blood pooling beneath him.

Matsu bent down and checked his pulse with two fingers on the side of his neck, but he was gone, the poor bastard had exsanguinated. Matsu did at least have the decency to close his eyes before heading into the chamber, nobody deserved to die like that. With a war sigh she entered the chamber which had several glass cylinders. Behind one glass case was an orange Hazardous Environment suit, with a push of a button the case slid open and revealed the suit. Silently thanking the late doctor for his help, she nodded to herself and made her next move.

**"WELCOME TO THE H-E-V, MARK FOUR PROTECTIVE SYSTEM, FOR USE IN HAZARDOUS ENVIRONMENT CONDITIONS."**

* * *

**_A Few Hours Later..._ **

Gordon Freeman, a man of few words and a man with an unfortunate habit of getting in to trouble whenever it calls for him. For the past few hours he's been fighting aliens, the military, and has probably risked his life more times than he can count. After fighting those Black Ops Agents, getting knocked out by some soldiers, barely managing to escape a trash compactor, and worming his way through the Biological Waste Processing Plant, he was now in a laboratory where there were more of those aliens in containment cells being used for experiments that were mostly illegal but also incredibly unethical. He should know, because he was guilty as everyone else was for that damn resonance cascade!

He sighed to himself, his only companion at the moment was a security guard who was prowling alongside him from the offices of this sector to find any scientists with retinal scanner access. According to the guard, a few of them might be holed up in some of the labs. After having had to gun down multiple soldiers, headcrabs and those armored alien grunts he and the guard found themselves to the entrance of a laboratory...or what was left of one. But on the other side was-

"I'll be damned, I think we just found our scientists!"

On the other end of the laboratory there was a door that partially cut off the view of three scientists. Two men and one woman from the looks of things.

"Er...It doesn't look like the front door is an option." The guard muttered. Indeed, going through there wasn't an option because of the dangers in the chamber in front of them.

There was some sort of robotic surgical machine on the ceiling that was malfunctioning, its multiple blades and tools sparking and twirling about haphazardly while sparks flew from the junction to the ceiling. There was also the sign that it may have killed a few scientists already as it was covered in blood while dismembered appendages and viscera coated a puddle on the floor below.

"I'll tell you what, I'll stick around here and keep an eye on them if you want to find a way to bust them out of there." Gordon nodded, leaving the guard behind as he proceeded ahead. He didn't know what sort of resistance he would encounter in the labs up ahead, but he had a reasonable number of armaments on hand in case he runs into more soldiers or aliens.

"Don't get too lost, eh?" the guard added before the bespectacled male continued on, on his right he saw the corpses of two scientists, one laying on his back had been shot multiple times with his blood peppered on the wall while one laid on the floor with her blood trailing from one wall to the other parallel to it. Passing by them, there was a chamber cutoff from them via a glass view panel that had several headcrabs along with what Gordon presumed were various species of alien flora. It was obvious that if he went forward, he'd end up heading to that chamber but on his left was a set of stairs that would lead to more laboratories. But before he could make a turn there, he saw that a gas or vapor of some sort was being vented into the chamber with all of the headcrabs falling dead.

Concerned that it was more soldiers, Gordon pulled out his shotgun and cocked it once just in case. He crept forward until he reached the edge of a doorway into the lab adjacent to the observation chamber, he also heard what sounded like footsteps. With another cock he burst into the room, aiming his shotgun at the first threat that popped up. Before he could pull the trigger, his eyes widened in realization at the sight of what would have been his target. It was another scientist with long red hair, two parts of it parted into side plaits that went down to her hips while the rest of it went down the back of her head and fell down to her bottom. Her unusually orange eyes were obscured by a pair of rounded glasses upon her nose, and much like he was she wore an orange HEV and was pointing the end of a shotgun at his face.

Her eyes flickered in realization before she lowered her weapon.

"Kami, you don't know how close I was to blowing your brains out..." The women shook her head before readjusting her glasses. Gordon quirked an eyebrow after hearing her slip from a foreign language to English and then back to a foreign language again. The only thing he knew was that she was speaking an accent-less Asiatic language, probably Mandarin or Japanese.

"You're Freeman, right?" That question broke him out of his train of thought, he nodded to her. She lowered her shotgun and stuck her hand out.

"Matsu Hasegawa." Gordon paused before taking her hand and shaking it.

"I heard you were a man of few words, so let’s cut to the chase. I'm assuming you're looking for access to the outside, right?"

Gordon nodded.

"I was actually looking for that too but the only scientists that are still alive are on the other side of the Necropsy Lab, and quite frankly I don't want to get torn apart by that malfunctioning piece of junk inside."

She then exited the lab with him following her, pointing towards the stairs he passed by earlier.

"This leads to the Auxiliary Optronics Labs and the Primary Optronics Test Lab, I was about to head there myself, but I wanted to make sure that those parasites didn't get loose. I don't know if there is anyone up there but between the two of us, we shouldn't have any problems. You with me, Freeman?"

Gordon paused, she did make a valid argument and the fact was she was heavily armed just like him. So, with a brief exhalation, he then nodded.

"Great, let’s go!"

LINEBREAK

The two hazard suit-clad scientists peered into the hallway, the sound of distant gun fire having caught there attention. They saw a group of HECU marines going up against several of the interdimensional aliens, two of which were bipeds with long reptilian tails with hooked barbs at the end of it, two red eyes on the sides of their stumpy heads, and mouths surrounded by tentacles. Said creatures were spitting globules of a fluorescent substance at the soldiers who were groaning in pain from the bile that came from the species that were referred to as 'Bullsquids' by a few scientists who had been assigned to vivisect these aliens. Seeing that the soldiers were pulling back into cover, Gordon gestured for her to take out one of the creatures, and she managed to do so by rolling behind the crate aiming her shotgun the creature and then pulling the trigger, putting several holes into the cheetah-esque strips going along its back. Surprised by the death of its comrade the other turned around and spat another salvo of bile that almost splashed on the Brain-type Sekirei's face.

Taking advantage in this lapse, Gordon pulled out his revolver and put two bullets into its cranial cavity; killing it.

Matsu peeked her head from her cover before walking slowly intro a crouch near the entrance of the first auxiliary optronic Lab, quirking her head for a moment she heard the gurgle of another Bullsquid inside. Deciding to take advantage of its lack of cover, she took a frag grenade out of her pocket and threw it inside. There was a crack of an explosion and a brief moan from the bullsquid before viscera spewed out of the room. She took another gander inside, seeing what was left of the creature splattered all over the floor before turning her attention to the laser that could route its beam into the main lab, then an idea popped into her head on how to get to the scientists. Before she could tell Gordon though, she cursed when another soldier spotted her.

"Shit! We got hosti-" A bullet burst through his skull and he was instantly silenced, courtesy of Gordon's Revolver.

"Thanks." Matsu's cheeks burned for a bit before she blinked and shook her head a little. Gordon shrugged and then pointed to the corridor across from them, that would lead to second auxiliary optronic lab. He went first, taking point with his sub-machine gun while Matsu followed with her shotgun after quickly reloading it. Both of them stopped when they heard a voice and a strange noise up a head.

"What is this thing? Some kind of a weapon?"

The answer came when an orange beam burst through the wall, destroying the mounted plasma screen TV and hitting some of the equipment in the offices across the hall.

"Put that down! It’s a prototype..."

"Oh, man! Why aren't we using this thing?"

Both HEV-clad scientists heard the strange sound again.

"Seriously, why aren't we using this thing?"

"It’s much too unpredictable, don't let it overcharge!"

"W-What do you mean overchar-"

There was a sharp boom as the contents of the improvised barricade was scattered by the explosion that followed. Both scientists cautiously peeked into the room, there was a long splatter of red blood that went from near the entrance across the room, the first noticeable thing on it was a pair of smoking boots and a unusual weapon that Gordon hadn't seen before, Matsu on the other hand...

"Hmm...X-V-L one-four-five-six; The Tau Cannon, it’s an experimental weapon that's been in the works but obviously someone didn't know how to use it properly. Go ahead and grab it, it might be useful considering what we may have to deal with."

Gordon hesitantly grabbed the weapon and weighed it in his arms, he didn't know whether it was a good idea but to hell with it! It might be useful later!

* * *

Gordon would have to thank Matsu again for letting him use this weapon. It was a damn good weapon! Especially since they both had to fight their way through a wave of those damn soldiers! Matsu told him her idea for getting to the scientists in the Necropsy labs and after meeting up with them and turning off the deathtrap originally built for vivisection, they made their way to the lobby. That was until one of the scientists made a comment about how their unmolested journey to the lobby was "too easy" and after a quick deliberation had asked them to check out the lobby.

The result was the ambush they managed to beat back, albeit barely as Matsu was red in the face and on her knees panting. Ignoring the scientists berating him for the violence he knelt down to her and scanned her for injuries but the only thing he saw was the tears going down her cheeks and the drool going down the tip of her tongue as she spook in a low, sultry, manner.

"I-I finally found you my Ashikabi."

Before he could do anything, he was on the floor of the lobby, with the red-heads hands cupping her face before their lips met.

"What the-" exclaimed their security companion before beautiful wings of light sprouted out of her back, eliciting shocked reactions from each one of them.

"H-Holy shit..."

"Good Heavens!"

"Oh my!"

"My god!"

When she was finished, she sat down, straddling Gordon's lap with a beautiful grin and half-lidded eyes.

"Sekirei Number Two shall be yours now and forever, Ashikabi-Sama..."

Gordon would soon receive answers as to why Dr. Haseg- No, Matsu just smooched him on the lips and declared him her so-called "Ashikabi", needless to say he was taken slightly aback by the idea that he was mated to a highly intelligent albeit perverted humanoid alien for life but at the same time he at least had a partner with him for the rest of his- No their journey to the Lambda Complex.

* * *

Minaka Hiroto, chairman, founder, and CEO of MBI corporation in Shinto Teito (Formerly known as Tokyo), Japan was furious. Sekirei No. 2 managed to evade capture after stealing one of the Jinki which would have been used for the Sekirei Plan and managed to leave the city or presumably the country. He had informants throughout the world looking for her all the while and things started to look up when she was located. Despite the fact that detecting her via the tracking device given to all Sekirei was impossible, MBI's Satellites would be able to triangulate her location if she managed to get winged which was the case as of a couple of hours ago. He had prepared to send the disciplinary squad as well as several of his informants in the United States to terminate her and her Ashikabi, and then retrieve the missing Jinki.

However, before they could even start the mission the 'Norito Signature' for Matsu disappeared. That should be impossible though, even if she was terminated or deactivated as her signature would at least be faint! They had tried to search for her Ashikabi only to find that he, an American named Gordon Freeman was gone as well, his biometrics were not detected by any of MBI's satellites.

The probability of Matsu having the Jinki on her when she went off the grid meant that it couldn't be retrieved. All of Minaka's plans, all of the work and toil he made for a new age of gods were now ruined if not in jeopardy.

"Damn you, number two...Damn you!" he growled under his breath.

"My, My, Missster Hiroto such language and behavior is uncharacteristic of you...isn't it?"

All the color left his face when he heard that voice.

"Of course, given recent events as of late, I can only assume that the worst has happened to your little...plan..."

 _'It can't be!"_ He immediately rose out of his chair now facing his desk and the one person he never expected to see again.

"You..." Minaka froze as everything else he might say was now caught in his throat.

It was that same American from all those years ago, his remained unchanged, he still wore that same blue suit, that same purple tie, he had that same briefcase, that same graying black crew cut from what the CEO assumed was the result of a military background, those eerie-looking blue-green eyes, and of course that small almost sinister smile on his face.

Minaka met this man long ago during one of the many invasions of Kamikura Island, he had inquired about his intentions in regards to the Sekirei and it then turned into a discussion with him about the potential risks and dangers of the Sekirei Plan in its infancy. The businessman was seemingly disappointed that the then founder of MBI was going to continue with the Sekirei Plan regardless of the opinions of an outside group but then he said one thing with a small sinister smile that he remembered from all those years ago. _'Prepare for Unforeseen Consequences.'_ This came from the same man that had not only given his former flame Sahashi Takami and fellow scientist Takehito Asama the creeps but had also unnerved Karasuba, Mutsu, and shockingly enough; Miya with his presence.

The man adjusted his tie before stepping in front of Minaka's desk.

"Mister Hiroto, I believe we have much to discuss."


	4. The Itsy-Bitsy Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last entry from the collection on Fanfiction.net. Of note is that it is the first short that not only revolved a female Ashikabi but also one from Anime/Manga rather than a video game. It is also probably lewder than the previous entries considering the fact it involves BDSM of all things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashikabi: Rachnera Arachnera (Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou)  
> Sekirei: No. 02 Matsu and No. 43 Yomi.

_'How did it come to this?'_ Matsu thought to herself as she was literally hanging by multiple threads and bound in a hog tie, fruitlessly trying to wiggle out of her bonds.

"Matsu...you naughty girl, don't tell me you're not enjoying this. After all, I've seen some of the things you watch on your computer and I know it isn't anything from MBI, that’s for sure." Oh, she had to admit that seductive feminine voice sent pleasurable shivers down her spine especially when she felt a pair of breasts pressed against the back of her head and eight chitinous limbs poking and prodding her bound form.

Said voice, breasts, and limbs belonged to her Ashikabi Rachnera Arachnera; An Arachne from the interspecies cultural exchange. A few years ago, legislation was passed by Japan to integrate non-human so-called 'Liminals' with the rest of the country and it brought in a variety of new beings to both Shinto Teito and beyond. Lamias, Harpies, Kobolds, Mermaids and multiple other beings were slowly joining the rest of human society. Though there was bigotry and opposition by some, it was outweighed by the multiculturalism and wide-spread harmony. At least one year after the signing of the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill, legislation that allowed marriage between humans and Liminals was released, followed by legislation that allowed Liminals to adopt human orphans and vice-versa, and so-on and so-forth.

While some at MBI were concerned about how it could impact the Sekirei Plan concocted by the genius (psychopath) that was Minaka Hiroto, those concerns were instantly dismissed as the likeliness of a liminal becoming an Ashikabi was fairly low.

Until a few weeks ago of course.

_'Oh yeah...now I remember..."_

* * *

_It was a pretty quiet day at the Izumo Inn, Miya was cooking dinner, Uzume was out searching for her Ashikabi, Kazehana had gone drinking again, and Homura was working at the nearby host club and would later delve straight into his second job as 'Guardian of the Sekirei'. Matsu was left to her own devices, mainly monitoring MBI, currently released Sekirei, and any individuals that had the genes that allowed them to be Ashikabi. So far, she hasn't seen any Sekirei who were recently winged except for No. 11 Hikari and No. 12 Hibiki being winged by Seo Kaoru a couple of days ago. Despite the fact he was often referred to as 'trash' by Miya and indeed deserved that nickname she couldn't help but be grateful for the fact that he built the hidden room she resides in._

_A ping from one of the many monitors caught her attention. That was odd, as far as she knew numbers 13 through 22 weren't released yet nor had any of them been winged within MBI's premises. A few commands on her console revealed that another Ashikabi had been discovered but this Ashikabi was female...and not even human at that! While it was true that there were only a few dozen female Ashikabi in Shinto Teito, there was a very slim chance that any of them would be a Liminal. Then again, considering the lack of DNA testing on Liminals in Shinto Teito those chances were inconclusive if not inaccurate at best._

_This new Ashikabi was an Arachne, which was a demi-human with an upper body that was a human and a lower body that was that of a spider. There wasn't that many of them in Shinto Teito, in fact they only accounted for less than a twelfth of the Liminal population. Although one thing that interested her the most about them was that they tended to use bondage when mating and considering how BDSM was one of her kinks...she couldn't help but smirk a bit at the thought of being tied in an Arachne's web as she was stripped naked and then-_

_She shook her head to retain focus, she had no time to delve into lewd thoughts like that...for the moment anyway. Instead she focused on tracking this new potential player in Minaka's twisted game._

_Her portrait showed up after a quick command and Sekirei No. 2 got a picture of this new Ashikabi from the exchange program (without their permission or knowledge of course). Matsu raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. Light-purple hair, two red eyes with four secondary eyes going up her forehead, her spidery half was dark purple in color and she had a mark resembling a skull on her abdomen. Her arms which were covered in the same dark purple chitinous material as her exoskeleton were crossed in front of her breasts while her pedipalps jutting from where a human's legs would be were folded inward. Her garments for her human half were a partially buttoned up white blouse, most likely made out of the Arachne's silk, and a black skirt held in place by red leather belt. All in all, Matsu would give this Arachne; Rachnera Arachnera an eight-point-five out of ten in terms of sexiness._

_"Hmm...how sexy..."_

_"Why thank you~."_

_"You're welco-"_

_Matsu froze and instantly went stiff after responding to the seductive feminine voice that came from above her. She slowly and fearfully tilted her head upwards to see six red eyes, four smaller ones above two larger one, beautiful white hair and a quartet of purple chitinous limbs with thin strands of a nearly translucent substance. Immediately, Sekirei No.2 inhaled some air and prepared to call for Miya but the next thing she knew her arms were tightly bound to her sides, her ankles were tied together, and a long set of strands were in between her teeth effectively gagging her._

_"Hush, I just had to escape from that asshole making me spin thread for him and I don't intend on going back." Rachnera gave a sharp tug of a few stands to emphasize her point not only hearing a grunt of pain but an almost pleased shiver. Rachnera smiled and hugged the redhead from behind, purposefully grinding her bosom against the back of her head and neck while teasing her with a few comments and a few nips to her ears. Matsu felt an incredibly unbearable heat burn from inside of her heart to the rest of her body, eyes widening in shock realizing that this Arachne was-_

_She couldn't even finish that line of thought as she started sweating and thrashing about to get free, she couldn't take it! SHE NEEDED. TO. KISS. HER. NOW!_

_"Oh my, seems like somebody is a bit more flustered than I originally thought."_

_Oh, Matsu loved the sound of her voice it wasn't even funny! SHE WANTED-No, SHE NEEDED HER NOW! As the thrashing continued, Rachnera started to notice her victim's strange distress, especially her reddened face._

_"Hey, are you okay?" Matsu shook her head rapidly, so much so that it was nearly a blur in the Arachne's eyes._

_"I'll let you go only if you won't call for help, do you understand?" Rachnera asked again, a rather quick nod was the response from the bespectacled redhead and reluctantly she sliced through the threads that bound her and she dropped on the floor with her hands supporting herself._

_"Now then, if you would kindly-"_

_Rachnera was startled when her former captive literally pounced on her humanoid half, wrapped her legs and arms around her and sucked her face. Immediately, Matsu pulled back and scream with ecstasy as beautiful glowing wings emerged from her back. Rachnera has seen a lot of things but this was...well, this was different._

_Suddenly the door behind them slid open, revealing a purple-haired beauty in a kimono, brown eyes, and a ladle in her hands._

_"Matsu, would you mind explaining-"_

_"S-She's my Ashikabi!" Matsu stuttered out._

_"Well, I'm assuming you told her the rules about inappropriate conduct in Izumo Inn?"_

_Rachnera wondered where the hell that floating hanya mask came from and shivered in fear. Needless to say, she would be moving in with Matsu especially after she received the explanation about the Sekirei plan...and after her Sekirei forged documentation for her in the databases of the cultural exchange._

* * *

_'Yep, that is how it happened...'_ Matsu reminisced, sighing to herself as best as she could through her gag. Suddenly, her bonds were immediately ripped off and her gag removed and in perfect synchronization they both returned to their respective posts as one might call them. Matsu in front of the monitor working on the last task she had before Rachnee strung her up while said Arachne returned to the rafters above to do some sewing. After that, the door opened revealing Miya as she quickly peered into the room, more or less checking to make sure that neither the Liminal Ashikabi or the Brain-Type Sekirei were up to any sort of lewd behavior in her inn. Satisfied, she turned about but before she shut the door, she called out to them both, causing them flinch just in case she _did_ find out what they were up to moments ago.

"Matsu, Rachnera, Uzume said she needed you. So, you might want to see her when you're available."

"Okay, Miya." Matsu replied with a thumbs up.

"No problem." Rachnee chimed in.

Soon the door was shut and then both girls sighed in relief.

"That was a close one."

"Indeed, it’s a good thing I put those web lines on the floor outside."

Needless to say, that despite their perverted antics they were smart enough to know not to piss off the Hanya of the North.

* * *

Uzume got along well with Matsu and Rachnera compared to Homura, Miya, and Kazehana. Whilst Miya would be more than willing to pull out the Hanya mask at the sign of any lewd misconduct, Homura would stay clear of the Arachne due to his arachnophobia and Kazehana had ended up on their shitlist for a string of incidents that were embarrassing as hell. Uzume on the other hand being a cosplayer and as much of a pervert (as well as an exhibitionist) hit it off well with Rachnera. It also helped that Matsu owed Uzume for helping her get out of MBI when she stole that damn Jinki.

If not for the fact that Rachnera was disgusted with the idea of forcefully winging a Sekirei and would never do such a thing, she and Uzume could have made a great team. Why? Both knew how to sew, one could produce silk while the other could manipulate it, and they both had a sense of fashion and practical use of their abilities.

That being said, when Uzume came to the Liminal-Sekirei pair about needing help with her Ashikabi they agreed in a heartbeat.

Apparently, Uzume's Ashikabi was a girl by the name of Hidaka Chiho who was in a hospital owned by the Ashikabi of the East; Higa Izumi and was trying to use her as a bargaining chip for Uzume to commit crimes and attack Ashikabi. The fact that Hidaka Chiho had a virus that was incurable by regular medicine added to the problem and made Uzume desperate and torn about what to do next.

Thankfully, Matsu and Rachnera already began planning when they offered to help. The first thing that happened is that after Rachnera formed a Norito with Matsu (via a very intense French kiss of course) is that the latter hacked into MBI and spread a message to every active Ashikabi in the city that there was a bounty on the heads of Higa Izumi and his secretary Kakizaki. A second Norito later and Matsu had not only managed to hack into whatever databases owned by Higa Izumi and wipe whatever blackmail material they held over their various proxies but also relayed it to them.

The result was Higa, Kakizaki, and their respective Sekirei having to fight off an onslaught of Ashikabi-Sekirei flocks including that of the Ashikabi of the West; Sanada Nishi and the Ashikabi of the South: Mikogami Hayoto.

In the middle of all the chaos, Matsu managed to place orders to transfer Chiho from the Izumi-owned hospital to the one owned by MBI. By the time MBI managed to send an announcement that had called off the hostile Sekirei and Ashikabi, Chiho was gone before either Kakizaki or Higa could do anything to stop them.

Uzume had broken out into tears of joy after realizing her fated one was safe from harm and that she would no longer have to be used as a pawn of Higa Izumi, and she was especially ecstatic when she found out that MBI had the resources necessary to if not cure then at least treat the virus in Chiho's body so that she could live without it ravaging her body.

At the end of it all, Matsu and Uzume were square in terms of favors, Chiho was undergoing treatment and would soon be released as a new resident of Izumo Inn (thanks to Matsu working her magic once again), and Rachnera was happy to help cause some chaos for what she saw as two of the worst examples of humanity.

Although, she was disappointed that Chiho and Uzume declined her offer to join her and Matsu in their...various erotic shenanigans.

* * *

It was nearly a week later that Rachnera winged her second Sekirei. She was out running errands with a heavily disguised Matsu for the landlady of the Inn and at first nothing happened. It wasn't until after they had finished picking up some groceries that they saw Sekirei No. 11 Hikari and Sekirei No. 12 Hibiki once again chasing down and attempting to deactivate an unwinged feather. Rachnera quickly intervened by spinning a lasso made of her own silk and pulling the unwinged Sekirei her way like a Bolo Spider before the lightning twins could get their hands on her.

Of course, much like her first encounter with Matsu, shenanigans ensued.

* * *

_Matsu took a quick glance outside of the alleyway, checking to see that both of Seo Kaoru's Sekirei had lost sight of the Sekirei that her ashikabi had literally roped into a dark alley. The lightning twins apparently had no idea of her and Rachnera's intervention, as they had suddenly started looking around for her and gave up after they apparently couldn't find her. Defeated, both complained about the loss before jumping up on the rooftops of several buildings and heading to whatever hideout they and their Ashikabi had._

_"Coast is clear!" Matsu whispered._

_Immediately landing behind her, the bespectacled brain-type Sekirei had to hold her snickering at the position the scythe-wielding brunette was being held in Rachnera's arms. Her arms were bound behind her back, her legs were bound together underneath two of the Liminal's eight legs, her mouth had a cleave-gag of spider silk and due to her petite form she ended up with her head being cushioned against the spidery Ashikabi's bosom._

_"Well, that was fast." Rachnera remarked, seemingly ignoring the girl that was fruitlessly trying to dig her way out of the Liminal's massive chest._

_"Well, those two aren't exactly much of a problem unless you piss them off. Besides they probably thought that it would lead to a wild goose chase of all things."_

_"Fufufu...Tough luck for them then, we get this little cutie all to ourselves~."_

_"Uh, Rachnee..." Matsu pointed at the brown mane of hair sticking out from in between her bosom as muffle panting and groans could be heard behind it._

_"Ah, sorry...I almost forgot."_

_With a bit of agility, she released the brunette and managed to untangle her from her bindings as she gasped for air...or so the Arachne and single-number brain-type Sekirei thought. She was on her hands and knees, tongue lolling out as saliva dripped out while sweat soaked her entire outfit._

_"I think she's reacting to you, Rachnee." Matsu said._

_"Ah." She made a sound of recognition, quickly turning to Matsu for permission before the single number gave her a quick nod of approval._

_Seeing that her first Sekirei had no problems with this new development, she crept down to the level of the scythe wielding Sekirei before asking:_

_"Hey, are you reacting to me?"_

_The girl's head jolted up as she frantically nodded while slowly crawling over to her soon-to-be-ashikabi. Rachnera smiled._

_"I guess it can't be helped then."_

_Immediately, Rachnera carefully caressed the Sekirei with her chitinous claws before gently kissing her on the lips. Soon after, pale-green blade-shaped wings of jolted out of her back and the light of their bond glowed brighter inside of the alleyway._

* * *

It wasn't until later that they found out that Rachnera had winged Sekirei No.43, a Death Scythe-type Sekirei who was as much of a pervert as her first Sekirei and herself. When they returned to Izumo, they later bore witness to the arrival of a young ronin by the name of Sarashiki Minato and his Sekirei No. 88 Musubi who unfortunately tried to start a fight with both of Rachnera's Sekirei until Miya intervened with a smack of her soup ladle and the sudden appearance of the ghostly floating Hanya Mask that terrified the living daylights out of all of them.

Hostilities were quickly resolved once everyone introduced themselves and revealed their roles as Ashikabi. Despite, the rough start Rachnera managed to smooth things out between all involved parties while Matsu secretly dug up information about the new resident(s) in their home.

Sahashi Minato was, for all intents and purposes a dedicated yet oddly dense young man who having failed the entrance exams into Shin-Teito University had decided to get a job to keep himself and his Sekirei afloat, especially after his landlord had pressured him into moving out. Though interestingly enough, Matsu managed to find out that he was the son of Sahashi Takami; The same women who discovered the Sekirei Starship alongside Hiroto Minaka and was also a higher-up of MBI. Rachnera, Matsu, and Yomi decided not to pry any further than needed but also decided to offer helping hand to Minato if he needed it.

At first, he declined but when a message to all Ashikabi came out about a 'Green Girl' in the middle of the Arboretum, they decided to pool their resources together with the 'piece of trash' Miya referred to as Kaoru Seo.

Long story short, they managed to get the young Sekirei Kusano out of the arboretum before she was forcefully winged by any opposing Ashikabi. Meanwhile, the younger sister of Minato had ended up running into a Male Sekirei known as Shiina before winging him a day or so later. Said Sekirei was a close friend to the young blonde-haired Sekirei which was oddly paradoxical considering that their powers essentially cancelled each other out with one being related to death while the other was life.

Both Sekirei had an intense fear of the Arachne at first but Rachnera managed to appease Ku-Chan with a sweater made out of her own silk while Shiina slowly adjusted to her presence when both Rachnera and Yukari became friends, perhaps because of the latter was a closet pervert as much as she was a manga and anime addict.

It seemed that the Izumo Inn would become much livelier than Miya originally thought, though she still knew how to discipline its residents. After all, nobody wanted to face the wrath of the Hannya of the North.

* * *

Despite the pleasantries and shenanigans, there was still the problem of the Sekirei plan moving towards its next phase, which would essentially lead to the destruction of the alien race despite objections against Hiroto Minaka.

However, little did he know that the Sekirei plan as well as a handful of ashikabi who participated in it would lead to the plan's own downfall. A small alliance was formed between five Ashikabi's; Kaoru Seo, Sahashi Minato, Sahashi Yukari, Hidaka Chiho, and Rachnera Arachnera along with Asama Miya who plotted and conspired to bring down Minaka and bring back the original plan that was made by the late Asama Takehito.

Their first action was to take down any Ashikabi who would forcefully wing Sekirei against their will. Homura, who had already been protecting Sekirei from ending with that fate had once again continued his or rather her duties considering what happened after winging herself on Minato. Matsu whom had burrowed her way into MBI's computer systems had found a list of potential Ashikabi in the city of Shinto Teito and managed to determine which ones were more likely to be culprits of forced wingings and after several Noritos with Rachnera, she managed to sic the police force on them which proved to be a clever move considering how a majority of them were rightfully arrested for various felonies in the city. Seo had Hikari and Hibiki continue to chase down unwinged Sekirei but rather than deactivating them, they purposefully steered them towards Izumo Inn which was considered neutral territory per the agreement between Miya and MBI. Uzume and Yomi were patrolling the streets for any signs of further trouble from Izumi Higa, Sanada Nishi, and Mikogami Hayoto and lo and behold they managed to save several unwinged Sekirei from their clutches and even managed to sway the Scrapped Sekirei Number 7 to their side. Meanwhile, the remaining Sekirei and Ashikabi had managed to lock down the entire Northern Part of Shinto Teito from attacks from the Ashikabi of West, East, and South by not only intercepting them but also setting traps to further disrupt any action they might take.

The second action they had to take would be a little more difficult, considering that it meant either incapacitating or if need be, killing all members of the current discipline squad. Thankfully, Rachnera had managed to sway Karasuba and Haihane to come to Izumo Inn to negotiate with them before being winged by Natsuo, while Benitsubasa adamantly declined as she was set on being winged by Natsuo despite the fact he was gay. Said negotiations were tense at first, especially since Karasuba and Miya had an axe to grind considering how the latter was involved in the event that led to the death of her husband. Thankfully only Matsu, Rachnera, and oddly enough a drunken Kazehana were there while the other residents were either given new tasks to perform or already had business to deal with during the whole ordeal. Though what was said and done would remain unknown to everyone else (Haihane and Rachnera had sworn to keep the proceedings a secret), the result was that a longtime feud was put to rest and old wounds were finally given the chance to heal. After the proceedings, Haihane and Karasuba left Izumo Inn and had refused to obey any order by Minaka, much to his frustration and Takami's surprise.

With that done, they had to proceed to their third phase and finally take the Ashikabis of the West, East, and South out of the game for good. Mikogami was by far the easiest to deal with because when he was cornered by five different Ashikabi and their flock, he was forced to listen as they informed him that the forceful winging of Sekirei was the equivalent of rape while the Sekirei game itself was essentially Genocide which was further confirmed by his first and most loyal Sekirei; Mutsu. Horrified, Ashamed, and Regretful, he fled back to the South with his remaining Sekirei and refused to make any further moves in the game, instead having an emotional breakdown and internal conflict that would leave Mutsu there to help pick up the pieces. Higa and Nishi would be much more difficult to deal with as they refused to negotiate and instead wished to use their Sekirei for their own twisted gains. With no other choice, the five Ashikabi of the North and their flock were forced to deactivate the flocks of both men and then destroy what little resources they had left.

Finally, after so much conflict and so much pain they were able to finally topple Minaka from the top of MBI which was surprisingly easier than originally thought. Apparently, Takami had been observing the string of events that had disrupted the Sekirei Plan and had noticed that her son and daughter were two of main culprits along with their Sekirei while Minaka was faced with Karasuba and Haihane's refusal to follow orders, especially since they both found their Ashikabi rather than being winged by Natsuo. Deciding that she finally had enough of Minaka's delusions and the genocide he was orchestrating she seized control of MBI by having him committed to the nearest psychiatric ward and took over as the current CEO. The news that MBI's previous CEO was in a mental institution while the company was under new management spread like wildfire throughout Japan.

With the end of the Sekirei Plan and Minaka out of the picture for good, the inhabitants of Izumo Inn celebrated their victory. Minato and his flock started a sprinkler and pool party which was joined by Seo and Chiho along with their own respective Sekirei.

The same couldn't be said for Rachnera and Yukari however...

* * *

_'How did it come to this?_ Matsu thought to herself, pausing for a moment as two words came to her mind,

_'Deja Vu...'_

Once again, she had ended up bound and gagged in a compromising position but at least this time she wasn't hanging in a hogtie of silk strands but rather in what appeared to be a seiza position; the formal and most polite way of sitting on tatami floor in Japan. However, her lower legs were bound to her thighs as were her lower arms while the upper arms were bound to her torso with lines of silk that went under her shoulders, through her elbows and then in between her breasts, and finally her ankles were bound together while her hands were wrapped up into mittens of webbing that could only be used to feebly pat at her knees.

She shivered out of both delight and exasperation, her failed attempts at getting free were arousing her as were the teasing words of her Ashikabi. Said Arachne was currently focusing on Yomi now.

"Well then, Yomi...are you ready?" Asked the smooth voice of Rachnera as she pressed her breasts against the scythe wielding Sekirei's back. Matsu raised her eyebrow at the position she was tied in. Said Sekirei was blindfolded instead of being gagged, arms bound to her sides and legs spread apart as several lines of webbing went between her crotch and breasts.

"Yes...please!" Yomi said with an aroused open grin as drool slid down her chin.

"Please, who?" Rachnera cooed into the brunette's ears.

"Please, Rachnera-Sama! Please, give me my reward!"

The Arachne Ashikabi chuckled before pulling several strands in her hand that tightened the hold on the petite Sekirei who cried out in delight.

Matsu sighed to herself behind her cleave-gag, as much as part of her hated to admit it, she was sort of jealous that she wasn't getting any attention from her Ashikabi.

Sensing her displeasure, Rachnera turned her red eyes towards Matsu and with a lick of her lips said, "Don't worry Matsu, I'll be back with you in a moment. Just be patient, alright?"

Matsu once again shivered, a pair of moans one feminine and one slightly more masculine caught her attention.

"Ah, yes...and don't worry I didn't forget about you Yukari nor did I forget about Shiina either...Fufufufu!"

Ah, those two or rather the former of those two was the one responsible for the current predicament they all were dealing with. Apparently, Yukari was very interested in the various uses of Arachne silk, having heard of it being used for clothing, blankets, and quilting. Said girl was curious about the other possible uses and inquired as to whether Rachnera knew of any other prominent uses of the substance. Rachnera was all too willing to show her one of the said uses to the younger Sahashi.

Because of that, she was tied to Shiina in a very interesting position. Apparently, having never tied two people together before, Rachnera decided to experiment with potential poses and positions and the result proved to be something that the likes of a Shibari master wet their pants. Yukari and Shiina were tied front-to-front, with their legs interlocked and bound together with webbing wrapped around them and their arms bound behind each other’s back while another larger band of webbing was wrapped from their elbows up to their shoulders essentially binding them together. Though before finishing their binds, Rachnera had taken their opposite genders into the equation, binding several strands in between, around, and over Yukari's breast and crotch while Shiina had ended up with a rope of silk that went in between his thighs, under his crotch and in between the cheeks of his buttocks. Finally, to finish the partial mummification of the Ashikabi-Sekirei pair Rachnera wrapped webbing around the lower halves of their faces essentially gagging them and preventing an accidental Norito.

Both seemed to be flustered but oddly didn't seem to be panicking or struggling, in fact both of them leaned into each other’s faces, occasionally nuzzling their blushing faces as they wiggled in between their binds.

"I hope you all enjoy yourselves because we have aaaaaalllll day to celebrate and bond with each other."

Matsu for the third time in a row shivered but quite honestly, she wouldn't trade her current Ashikabi for anyone else in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the originally for entries I posted for my 'Strange Assortment of Ashikabi Collection' on Fanfiction.net. I still have a few incomplete plot bunnies I could add to this collection both here and on FF.net but all of them remain incomplete due to writer's block unfortunately. If I do managed to finish one or more of them though, I'll be sure to post them up as soon as possible.


End file.
